pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair
Summary Boy Beast makes a terrible ad. Story Boy Beast blows up nature with his new product the wire chair. after getting the number wrong he explains how you can sit five feet from an outlet. And if you call now you can get a Zum Where that always smiles. Also included is an Old Turtle. He claims the Chair is even good for fat people, But Ducky says otherwise. But even long people can enjoy the chair. The long person Boy Beast got turned out to be a hobo. They then watch the chair to see watch magical things it can do. But Legle and Icey interrupt. Later on Action News Donald Duck reports that the wire chair has become an electric chair and caused the death of a person so Boy Beast was sent to prison. Characters Location Brian's Room Gallery Facts First appearance and Death of Pikachu First appearance of Green Lighting First appearance of Donald Duck First appearance of Old Turtle First appearance of Long Hobo Monkey First appearance of Shoe (In Background) First Dumb Commercial This video would be followed up by Boy Beast in Jail but someone forgot to upload it until a year later. Transcript Nature where animals live Pikachu: Chew chew chew chew Boy Beast: But not in this world because if you call 999-999. That ain't the phone number. Boy Beast: Oh. 123-456-789-10 you could get the terrible chair. You can sit on it. It's better then an ordinary chair. You can see five feet away from you from an outlet. Plus also if you buy now you get this live zum where Green Lighting: Hey what am I doing here Boy Beast: It's green with an orange eye and smiles all the time. Green Lighting: I don't want to smile. Boy Beast: Also you can get this old turtle. To stare at you. Also it's good for fat people. Ducky: Who you calling fat fat person. Boy Beast: Move and you'll see. Ducky: Ah that chair is not good. Boy Beast: You're ruining the commercial. Even long people can sit on it. Long Hobo Monkey: I'm just sitting here because i'm tired and I'm a hobo. Ducky: This commercial sucks. Green Lighting: Yeah Boy Beast. Ducky: How do you think anyone be getting this. Boy Beast: You'll see after the commercials done. And nature you can just blow up nature BAM! The seat is so nicely designed. You can get anything with it. Just watch if for 2 seconds. Let's watch it for a little bit. Too see what it does. It does amazing things. Legle: Hey what's this little thing doing here it feels like a camera. Boy Beast: Your ruining the motions. Long Hobo Monkey: Can I have like a soda? Ducky: Stop it man. Boy Beast: If you want to watch it do amazing stuff just don't get in the camera. That means you Ducky. Icey: Slidey Slide. Boy Beast: Icey! Icey: What. Boy Beast: Great great call 1 call 123-456-7810 You forget 9 Boy Beast: 9 na na na on action news. Donald Duck: Ok today on the news. You know the sitting chair. Someone had just went to jail today for sitting on it. It really was a huge big electric wire it became an electric chair some one instantly died after sitting on it. And Boy Beast went to jail for damage. In people's lives That's all I have to say for action news today. Ow. Category:Video Category:2010 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Dumb Commercials Category:Boy Beast Category:Green Lighting Category:Ducky Category:Legle Category:Icey Category:Starfire